New beginnings
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Shanks came to join the Roger pirates? Where he was from? Why he cares so much about his friends and why he is so loyal? Meet Alexander Delarge, he's 18 aiming to become a better person and he fell through a dimensional portal while he was asleep. Can I say oops? Rated T for the nadsat speak. There will probably not be any pairings. Reviews make my day.


_So there's a story behind this idea, believe it or not. You see, I was in class and randomly thought, what if Alex after the end of the book had moved on with his life and somehow fell into a dimensional hole? And wound up on whom other's ship than Gol D. Roger himself? So, that would be how I came up with an idea as of why Akagami No Shanks cares so much for his friends. I hope this story come out okay, I'll need feedback from you guys, so review, will ya? _

_Dedicated to everyone that read the book._

_Enjoy!_

_Thoughts: italics,_

_Speech: _"Woopdy flippin' do."

_Speaking into a transponder snail: _**"God damn it!"**

**A few useful Nadsat words (Russian translation as well):**

_Oddy knocky : on my own_

_Slooshied: heard_

_Chelloveck: man or men_

_Glazzies: eyes_

_Smecked: laughed_

_Yarbles: testicles._

_Millicents: police_

_Sharries : Buttocks, or ass_

_Malenky: little_

_Slovo: word_

_Britva: That would be his cane, it has a hidden very long bladed knife in the handle, picture Lucius Malfoy's magic wand, the walking stick he hides it in. Kind of like that._

_Disclaimer: Really? If I owned any of the stuff I'm using, I sure as heck would not be writing Fan Fiction! I'd be awesome and Japanese/ English at the same time! And I'd be a guy…. _

_Ps: I started writing this shortly after I finished the book of A Clockwork Orange. So if the beginning isn't movie accurate, don't get too pissed righty right?_

**New beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Oro Jackson**_

I remember my first thoughts that morning, they were a little like this: _where the hell am I? _The bed I'd been laying on was much too comfortable to be the one in my apartment, and the world was wobbly all around. I was all on my oddy knocky, as I would have said back then, in a large like room with beds all around. _Is this a hospital?_ I thought._ Why am I even in the hospital anyway? I must have fallen down stairs or some other stupid thing like that… _ I _slooshied _voices outside the door of the room I was in. the door opened and two _chellovecks_ came in, the first one had a fairly long moustache and black hair, he wore a straw-hat and grinned widely, the other _chelloveck_ had long black hair that reached his shoulders and wore glasses, he looked serious. They viddied me looking at them and the moustached one went serious all of the sudden.

"Well then, my name is Roger. What would yours be?" The chelloveck asked.

"I'd be Alex, Brother." I answered and then asked "where is this?" to Roger's _glazzies _went wide, and the other _chelloveck smecked_ at him.

"We would be on the Oro Jackson, a pirate ship." The _chelloveck_ answered. _Well that's just my luck._ I thought with a sigh.

"Are you joking? Because it is not funny at all." They both shook their gullivers in negation.

"_Yarbles_." I cussed, making Roger laugh. After a cough from the other chelloveck, he once again became serious.

"Why are you here? Are you with the marines?" he asked bluntly.

"Are those like the _Millicents_? The law?" I asked, replying with a question, Roger nodded.

"Then no. I am definitely not with the marines. I am proud to belong to the other shop. They can all kiss my _sharries_." I replied with a smirk. The other c_helloveck_ looked at me questioningly.

"Are you a noble then? You seem oddly well spoken." He asked.

"My _malenky_ self be like a noble? I think not." I replied seriously. _ What is with all the questioning? _I asked myself. _Maybe they're well known criminals just as I am… which reminds me, why haven't they backed away yet? Don't they know me at all?_

"Then what are you? A citizen or a pirate? Or are you a bandit?" Roger asked.

"None of the above, brother. I am but a _malenky droog_." I replied seriously.

"Droog? That would be?" the other asked. _Of all questions…_

"A… friend, of sorts. _Droogs _place immense amounts of trust in each other." I tried to explain.

"So a droog is like _Nakama_ then?" Roger asked.

"I wouldn't know. Never heard that _slovo _before." I replied with a small smile.

"Well how about learning what _Nakama _is with us?" Roger asked with a wide grin. The other guy gave him a bemused stare.

"Are you… inviting me to join your crew?" I asked, surprised. Roger nodded.

"I can't see why not. I don't have any place else to go." I replied. Roger smiled widely and stood up.

"Right, let's introduce you to the rest of the crew!" He exclaimed.

"Captain, we should probably give him clothing first?" The more serious man suggested.

"Oh! Right, that would be a good idea." Roger rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He left the room and a few minutes later, he came back with clothing that would fit a twelve year old and handed them to me.

"I don't think this will fit me." I stated. Roger grinned.

"What age were you back home brat?" he asked mockingly.

"I was eighteen." Replied, not understanding what he was getting to.

"Well, here you're twelve." Roger stated firmly. _He's kidding right? Right? Oh my god… he's SERIOUS?!_

"You wouldn't have a mirror would you?" I asked, my eyes wide. Roger shook his head.

"Sorry kid." The other one said. I sighed.

"Fine. It could be worse. I could be missing some limbs or be a _devotchka_. A bunch of _starry vecks _want this." I muttered to myself._ At least this way, I can go through being a malchick all over again and not mess up as bad as I did the first time around._ I thought to myself.

"I like your hair color by the way, crimson." Roger stated. _Wait…. No way…_

"WHAT?! MY HAIR IS RED?!" I yelped._ Note to self: get a god damn mirror!_

"It wasn't before?" Roger asked, surprised.

"Hell no! It was blonde!" I exclaimed. Roger _smecked_ loudly.

"Wow, you're one entertaining brat. I have never met anyone this gracefully rude before!" He said, between two laughs. I rolled my eyes and grasped a lock of my hair to make sure it was really crimson coloured. It was. _What other surprise will I find? It can't be worse than this. _I thought. I grasped the clothing and proceeded to put it on. I had a black t-shirt and a pair of jean like pants. When that was done, I spent a second blankly staring at the two swords Roger was handing me. _Why the swords? Can't I just use my britva?_ I thought, but I took the swords any way. _An extra weapon can never hurt__**.**_ I strapped them on my left hip and nodded to the two older men.

"Let's go." I stated and Roger smirked.

"You shouldn't give orders to your superior brat. I'm the captain, you follow my orders, like everyone else in this crew." Roger replied, but led the way out of the infirmary, the other man followed and I exited last. We walked through a long hallway, then turned right, another hallway, took a left this time and entered the first door on the right. I looked around the room, assuming it was the mess hall. Roger dug out a tiny snail that seemed to be tied to a telephone, and talked into its receiver.

"**All crew members demanded in the mess hall immediately."** He commanded. Soon enough, men were coming through the door we'd just come through our selves. They sat at the many tables facing Roger and then they noticed me. Chatter started, all the members' commenting why they thought I was there. When the last person a blue haired kid that seemed to have a rubber nose came in and sat down, Roger cleared his throat.

"Boys, meet the new cabin boy!" he stated. The crew laughed, apart from the boy that had just come in.

"Does that mean I'll have to share my room?" the blue haired kid asked.

"Yes it does, Buggy. Also, you can't order him around for stupid reasons like you did with the last one. I rather enjoy this kid. He's got spunk." Roger stated.

"Anyhow, Rayleigh and I will personally be training the kid in swordsmanship. Don't do anything to piss him off. Got it? Good. Buggy, show him to your shared quarters will you?" Roger ordered more than asked on the last part. Buggy rolled his eyes but nodded. I walked to him.

"I'm Alex." I introduced myself bluntly. Buggy nodded.

"You need a new name. Alex isn't right." My roommate replied snappishly.

"Alright, then how about…" I trailed off thinking of names I could use. I'd always enjoyed history so I sorted my favourite names out. Edward? Nah… but there was hope in the royalty maybe prince Edward the long Shanks_. The long Shanks… or just Shanks, I can make that work._

"How's about Shanks?" I questioned. Buggy gave me a wide eyed look.

"it suits you better than Alex, that's for sure." _My old name probably doesn't match with my face any more. It's just a little step to growing into a better malchick. _ I thought to myself_. I can be whoever I want now._

"Well, it's nice to meet you Buggy. My name's Shanks, hope we'll get along okay enough and that you don't mind snakes."

"_Snakes?_ Why would you hope that I don't mind snakes?" Buggy asked, focused on the second part of my sentence.

"Oh, well back home I had a snake named Basil, he died because of an '_accident'_, but I want to get a new one." I explained.

"You didn't kill it did you?" Buggy asked. I shook my head.

"I swear to God I did no such thing. I could not be less sure of my pee and em though." I replied flatly. We stopped in front of a door that Buggy opened, it was … well it wasn't small. That would be an understatement. The room wasn't furnished at all save for a bunk bed and a tiny dresser. On the bright side we had our own lavatory connected. _Definitely not cosy. I can't find the right word to describe this. _

"It's so…" I started, unable to finish the sentence.

"Cramped?" Buggy put in while striding over to the lone bunk bed, and moving his stuff to the bottom bunk. "You get the top bunk. Hope you aren't afraid of heights. If you are, you're going to have to get over it and quick! " I shrugged and climbed the ladder, looking at the now plain mattress. I yawned. _Man am I tired._ I stared at the mat another handful of seconds._ Damn it all to StaJa. I'm taking a nap._ I flopped down onto the mattress, and within minutes I was out like a light. I woke up to the room's door being banged open. I sat up in a flash, banging my head on the low ceiling. "Fuckin' shit!" I cussed. I rubbed my skull, wishing the pain away. I gazed at the cause of my waking up and saw Roger in the door frame, he had a small smile.

"Well then brat, did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. Training starts in fifteen minutes. Main deck. See ya there brat." He stated and shut the door softly._ Damn, what time is it? How long have I slept? I guess I should get to it huh?_ I sighed and crawled to the ladder, climbed down and bushed my hand through my, now crimson, soft hair. I looked at my clothing, it was wrinkled from my sleep. _Ah and fuck it. I'm a pirate after all._ I shrugged, strode to the door and walked out. _It's show time._


End file.
